parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
European Hedgehog
The hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) is one of our most instantly recognisable native mammals, as it is the only British mammal to have spines. It is also characterised by its fairly short tail, long legs and small ears. Young hedgehogs are born with a coat of soft, white spines, which are underneath the skin to protect the mother during birth, but emerge after a few hours. A second coat of dark spines emerges after about 36 hours, and later on a third set develops. By 11 days of age the young hedgehogs can curl into a ball, and after 14 days the eyes open. Roles * They played Mushrooms in Fantasia (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Striped Skunk in Bambi Series (Samwei1234 Style) Gallery Hedgehog, European (Pooh's Heffalump Movie).jpg Fantasia 2000 Hedgehogs.png Hettyhedgehog.jpg IMG 0296.PNG IMG 8979.JPG IMG 0540.PNG IMG_0028.PNG Just so Stories Hedgehog and Tortoise.png|Just so stories/Histoire Comme Ca Star_meets_European_Hedgehog.png Sherman the Hedgehog.jpeg Ox-tales-s01e067-hedgehog.jpg Hedgehog mib.png Hedgehog01 mib.png Hedgehog02 mib.png Hedgehog03 mib.png Amazing-animals-activity-center-hedgehog.png Dingo_pictures_goldie_hedgehog.jpg Peter Rabbit Hedgehog.png Sonicsaystenor.gif Young Sonic.jpg Sonic Boom Amy 2.png SonicSSS.png Shadow-the-hedgehog-sonic-boom-33.1.jpg E2bdc5216718d59d28e46b8ef99ee5fa--the-face-sonic-boom.jpg Shadow Sonic X.jpg Sonic Angry.jpg Amy Rose Sonic X.jpg Shadow in Sonic X.jpg Sonic in Sonic X.jpg Sonic running.jpg Sonic and Silver.PNG Sonic (dSATAM).jpg Sonic x ep 59 amy screams.png ShadowSSS.png Shadow-the-hedgehog-sonic-boom-33.1.jpg Shadow Sonic X.jpg Shadow-the-hedgehog-sonic-x-4.19.jpg Silver the Hedgehog.png Amy Rose Sonic X.jpg Amy Rose Thumbs Up.png Amy Rose.png Amy rose sonic x-1-.jpg Amy Rose in Sonic X.jpg Amy Rose in a White Background.jpg Amy Rose - Unleashed.png ManictheHedgehog2.png Manic 2.png Knuckles,Tails N Sonic.png Safari Island Hedgehog.png Hedgehog jungle beat.jpeg Sonia.jpg Sonia 1.png EAE1015D-2533-4137-AC0F-0EE3A5809D4F.jpeg Clay Hedgehog.png Alphabet Zoo Hedgehog.png Bonny Wondy Hedgehog.png Rileys Adventures European Hedgehog.jpg Mammals erinv.png Peppa Pig Hedgehog.png Riley and Elycia meets European Hedgehog.jpg Books C9A0F0E2-02A0-4EC6-A788-C0E30537817E.jpeg 5641BA47-56A9-4889-B170-BE4A5F927A5B.jpeg BB2D2C14-8A88-4B1A-9C97-2415B289BCB7.jpeg 977E6C5F-2908-4C9D-90C4-E1C681A4C507.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (4).jpeg 2E72084B-CF8F-4005-B3E8-921451B1F3DE.jpeg B2D5362B-DBC9-4F6B-A563-96C8BE654C34.jpeg A874814B-2EEE-5C73-BCED-2F558E3B0EF1.jpeg EF331613-2900-49E7-A9AA-7DF960587EB7.jpeg AD17B666-57EB-4B73-892A-41F2CE01A4A6.jpeg A2E3098B-1706-439D-9B05-77693CDCB308.jpeg 4A248698-33C2-4623-ACBB-14280696AD99.jpeg E7ABBE22-E1E3-474C-BDCC-CA02C4B9D04B.jpeg BFE4308F-EA27-4FBC-9CC2-D415EB6B8260.jpeg 83C3DA27-D1DF-4A60-AA56-07AC245B81D4.jpeg 7FA99AA8-B98E-4FB3-9241-5C40071D44C5.jpeg 018B6195-09F6-4D1D-9FF3-80DE5A99649F.jpeg 6769E2CA-F3FB-43F7-901B-0D78B48F9D1B.jpeg A26D49B8-45AF-40FB-AC06-49E9A294FDF6.jpeg D1C1491B-61BB-43FC-8DC5-7FB1AED119F6.jpeg 6935C9A7-C4C7-4A37-B6AA-CFE56ACEC2F7.jpeg 8BCF6172-60D3-4D98-8143-409812E95883.jpeg 2678B287-36A0-4B06-928F-C36DDCE51EB6.jpeg See Also * Four-Toed Hedgehog * Long-Eared Hedgehog * Desert Hedgehog * Southern African Hedgehog * Northern African Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:Insectivores Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Alice in Wonderland Animals Category:Watership Down Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:Once Upon a Forest Animals Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:Bill & Ben Animals Category:Kipper the Dog Animals Category:Strawinsky and the Mysterious House Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:6teen Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:Ugly Cute Animals Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Flying Frogs and Walking Fish Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Bone Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Tractor Supply Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:Timmy Time Animals Category:Animal Alphabet (Bert Kitchen) Animals Category:Prickly and Poisonous Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:100 Facts: Nocturnal Animals Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Creature Comforts Animals Category:The StoryTeller Animals Category:Can an Aardvark Bark Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Titototter Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Racing Stripes Animals